A trip into another dimention
by Telracs99
Summary: This is another inukag story and well first fan fic so yah...it might end up really short you never know.
1. Default Chapter

Hello this is my first fan fic so if its not good that is why.

One day Kagome was just sitting down looking into the water being bored. Then Shippo ran out of the woods yelling.

" KAGOME!!!!!!!!!! INU-YASHA IS BEING MEAN TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Once Inu-yasha ran out off the woods Kagome said, "Sit, sit, sit."

"What was that for wench???" Inu-yasha said once he stood up.

"That was for being mean to Shippo and if you keep being mean to him I wont come back for a week or bring ramen when I come back!" said Kagome w/ anger in her eyes.

Then just knowing Inu-yasha he HAD to get in a fight w/ Kagome like he always does. This time while they were fighting about half way through they forgot what they were fighting about. But it all ended w/ Kagome sitting Inu-yasha. While Inu-yasha was under the sit spell Kagome headed to Kyades and grabbed her bag and left home like she said she was going to do. 

After Kagome had left. Inu-yasha got up and saw Shippo standing in front of him. So of course Inu-yasha started picking on Shippo. 

"Honey why are you home so early?" asked Mrs.Higurashi.

"No reason I just needed a break from that time." Kagome answered.

"Alrighty, I thought you might have gotten in another fight w/ Inu-yasha." said Mrs.Higurashi(by the way Kagome's mom is based on my mom's personality) 

Kagome blushed. Then slowly walked up to her room.

Inu-yasha was thinking, 'Maybe I should go apologize to her...Because I was hurting Shippo for no reason...No she should apologize to me she sat me for no reason. Well I better go before that stupid Kouga comes.' Then Inu-yasha jumped into the well.

Sorry but that's all I'm going to do today...Sorry that its short. I just wanted to leave you all at a cliff hanger because I felt like it...even though its not really a cliff hanger o well. I know this has nothing to do w/ the title but believe me in future chapters it will have to do w/ the title.


	2. CHapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont't own inu-yasha

Once Inu-yasha arrived in Kagome's time after he snuk into the house to see if she was there and she was talking w/ her friend on the phone.

"Hey Amanda(this is her friend....shes going to be me....) why don't you come over for a bit?" Kagome said to her friend on the phone."Alright see you in a bit. Bye!"

Kagome turned around to see Inu-yasha.

"Inu-yasha why are you here??? Also why are you in my house?"Kagome asked w/ haste. 'I hope Amanda doesnt get freaked by his ears...' Kagome thought.

"I came here to appologize..because i figured I'd applogize before Kouga tryes to come over here and flirt w/ you!" Inu-yasha shouted at Kagome.

"Well...I invited a friend over. I'm not going to go back to your time today."

"Okay I'm going to stay here untill you come back home."

A knocking came from the door. Kagome walked over to the door and awnsered it.

"Hi Kagome! I thought I'd invite Alyssa over. Hope you don't mind." Amanda said once Kagome opened the door.

"Hello," said Allyson. 

"Hi Alyssa and Amanda. Come on in. Can i get you anything to drink?" Said Kagome.

"I'll have water," Alyssa and Amanda said at the same time.

Then Inu-yasha walked out to see what all the noise was about.

"Wentch, what is all the noise about?"Inu-yasha asked.

"Nothing Inu-ya-"Kagome was cut off.

"OO look at his ears!!" Amanda and Alyssa said at the same time agian.

Alyssa rushed up w/ great haste and started feeling his ears.

"Hey! Dude w/ the cat-looking-like-ears! May i please feel your ears?" Amanda asked.

"I have a name you know? It's Inu-yasha!" Inu-yasha said adding a feh at the end.

"Inu-yasha why dont you go and try to make ramen?" Kagome saying trying to make Inu-yasha go away.

"I dont kn-" Kagome cut him off after pushing him into the kitchen and closing the door.

"Kagome do you know where he lives?" asked Amanda.

"He lives in my well in the warring states erra." Kagome said.

"How do you get inside your well?" asked Alyssa.

That's where I'm going to stop because well i want to draw some pics and read some fanfics. So i hope you enjoy it!


End file.
